a star bloomed on earth that chilly spring
by Anotherforthesolar
Summary: She was born under a bright, bright star perched upon a wide dark sky on the very day the cherry trees begin to bloom & spread & twirl in the wind with already present snow flakes. The way she is & everything she represents, Nature herself wills it. As do her genes. With her father's colouring and her mother's round features, she's never set her eyes on anything more adorable.


**Authors note: Hello there. I've decided to move here as I've noticed that there isn't much Kacchako AU content on here. Which is preposterous. So here I am. I'm new here but you can find me on ao3. User oneforluna. Anyways, enjoy. And let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

_"How much more do I have to wait?_

_How many more nights do I have to stay up?_

_Until I can see you? (until I can see you?)_

_Until I can meet you? (until I can meet you?) "_

_( BTS - SPRING DAY)_

* * *

On this side of the country, the transition from winter to spring coincides.

In a small town, by the time the last few snow flakes have fallen from the heavens and onto earth in a pile of pure white, the palest of blooms have blossomed aplenty.

The train station is sparsely filled during this time of the year. Noone likes travelling during the cold. Unless your body heat runs higher than usual.

A cool breeze blows by, carrying light pastel petals on it's voyage and leaving goosebumps in it's wake. She's freezing. Even under layers of weather appropriate clothing.

She glances down, at the little head of pale gold under the burgundy lopsided beanie, the little chubby fingers circled around hers through a small mitten, the little arm swinging their attached limbs in excitement.

Kneeling down with a smile, she comes face to face with a tiny cherubic face that isn't very different from her.

The little girl sends her a semi toothless grin and Ochaco returns the gesture, though with more teeth. She fixes the merlot scarf around her tiny neck over long strands of light bronze and tugs on her thick brown jacket so it fits better even if it already sits well above the layers beneath. She's one of the lucky ones that don't get the chills too easy. But still, you can never be too sure.

She attempts to fix her little mittens, but the little scarlet eyed girl shakes her head insistently, clutching her loaded arm and fist to her chest. Ochaco simply exhales heavily through her nose and her lips tilts into a small smile, warm fingers smoothing over her plump reddened cheeks.

She gently brushes away the hair strands that had gotten in her face while she had been shaking her head. The little girl beams at the subtle leniency and fond gesture.

Fixing the tilting beanie, Ochaco makes to stand, but before she stretches to her full height, the child is gone in a flash of blonde and red and brown, running past her with what can only be credited to her genes more than unadulterated youthful vigour.

She cups her cold hands around her lips, ready to call out as she rushes forward.

"Han-" she begins shouting for the girl, a brief puff of smoke releasing from her lips, but she pauses when she sees just where she ran off to. Rather who.

He's dressed in lighter winter wear, a simple trench coat over a turtleneck and some dark pants with a beanie over his head. Like a winter phantom, but the burst of starlight that is his hair and the two glowing rubies that are his eyes give him away.

Once he spots the little girl, his lips stretch and he props himself on one knee, arms spread wide to welcome the child bulldozing her way towards him with a big smile. She lunges into his embrace and he catches her in his arms with ease, she giggles when he feigns a groan. He gets to his feet, cradling her to his chest as he spins her around. She clings to his neck, chuckling in mirth full excitement into his chest. Ochaco approaches the duo smiling fondly.

She really missed him.

Ochaco can't help but notice everytime winter came to it's inevitable close and spring came closer along, she smiles a little brighter, is a little happier. She stands so much more taller.

Like her favourite spring star. Her little star flower.

Ochaco locks eyes with a sharper glowing set of scarlet orbs.

The non chalance in his languid stride is betrayed by the twitching at his lips.

He closes in on her, slowly approaching with concealed eagerness and a fixed gaze, meeting her in the middle with their little girl to his pressed safely into the warmth of his chest.

He's holding the card she'd spent many nights and glitter and hours making him one hand, the young cherry branch she'd picked out when the tree first bloomed a couple of weeks ago perched into his hair right above his left ear.

Unable to play cool any longer, he pulls her in for a hug, his unloaded arm coming around her form to bring her closer, and she leans into it, even if it's awkward with a tiny body in between. He tilts his head forward and plants a kiss on the corner of her mouth. When he pulls away the skin tingles pleasantly.

She smiles up at him, watching with fuzzy warmth in her chest as he smooths a large loving hand over their daughter's back.

Their little star flower.


End file.
